1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer for reducing noise and a system for reducing noise of a wastegate valve apparatus by using the same, and more particularly to a washer for reducing noise and a system for reducing noise of a wastegate to reduce noise generated at links of a wastegate valve apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A wastegate valve apparatus is adapted to control rotation of a turbine of a turbocharger by controlling flow of exhaust gas according to a driving condition of an engine, and thereby to control an intake air amount flowing into a combustion chamber.
Generally, the wastegate valve apparatus includes a wastegate valve mounted in a bypass passage through which exhaust gas does not pass the turbine among paths of an exhaust gas from an exhaust manifold of an engine to an exhaust pipe, and an actuator operating the wastegate valve for opening or closing the bypass passage. Power generated by the actuator is delivered to the wastegate valve by a link connecting the wastegate valve with the actuator.
However, when the wastegate valve is open, for example, when the engine is initially started, vibration occurs at the wastegate valve and the link. Therefore, noise is generated at a respective link connecting the actuator with the wastegate valve.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.